Division Line
by Daka-san
Summary: A lonely robot left for years; built for a reason... 100 years passes and curiosity builds... He comes and awakens her... What now ?
1. Awakance

**AN: Ughh got addicted to the song as you can see : ]  
(based off the song 'kokoro' sang by Rin.)  
-not 100% based off the story -**

**Note: This is a total draft with no changes done what so ever. Except spelling errors and such ;**

**enjoyy~**

**Ackk anyways, enjoy the first chappie and remember to REVIEW? D : ?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One - Awakance**

In a land isolated for years, an area where villagers, neighbours stay away. Reason for that is that there aren't any anymore. Minutes fled to hours, to days, and before all in the world could notice, decades.

The isolated area included a house that belonged to a famous professer who had it all. A wife, and a daughter. But in years events everything came crashing down, and all that was left in the deserted house was an object. Amacanic robot to be exact. The robot took a figure of a young teen, with partial both human and robotic aspacts, she was caught between both lines. With real deep melotic ocean blue eyes, and pale skin tone, she was the only thing left that kept locked up in the house.

Nothing ever came in, and nothing came out, But to this marked day. Someone has.

This young boy.

* * *

His deep sunny yellow pale hair, dark greeny-bluely eyes, and addition to his outfit, didn't stop him at all from entering the old un-welcoming house. He actually took it as a challenge.

His deep determin smile shot him forward to hold the rusted knob in his hands as he turned it slowly. His eyes widened than squinted as he took input from the surroundings that seemed to swollow him. Cobwebs, dust, insects, plants, fallen debris, everything was there. The boy didn't take a side disscious or hesitaion, but continue further into the house. The strange feeling the boy felt towards this house started when he has passed by one day in his car while driving around the country. He was dawned by a certain shock, or sudden pull toward the house. Ever since then, the young 17 year old found himself where he was now, finally in the house, letting his insticts guild him along.

After tripping for about what seemed to be the third time, the boy sighed, and sat down on the abandoned chair he'd rondomly found. He knew he was hullusicinating, What could possibly be in this house that could have caused the chemistry? The boy tried hard to think of the feeling, but words couldn't desribe it. His eyes drifted to the surroundings, all he could see much in the house were portraits of a little girl with yellow hair similar to his hung all aroud the house. Except for one, excluded, because there was only one room he hadn't check since the door to it had falled depris blocking the opening. He sighed. Though, suddenly at the moment he felt something runnign through him like a shockwave again. His mind smoothened in to feel the moment. 'Could it be?' he thought. But at the moment before he could get it out right...-

'AHCHOO!'

The sneezed echoed around the dim lighted house as small drafts provided the greatest light resource avalible. The blond head punched himself lightly on the face for ruining it for himself. He felt the connection running through him, but was lost because of his uncontrolability to control a sneeze.

**_'Kodoku na kakya ku syano  
Suko tanae kaka'_**

The soft words danced around in the boy's head and a sudden shiver rippled through his spine as his head shot up towards the stairs. The singing was coming from the top floor.

The boy got up from where he was and ran up the rickedy stairs and found himself surrounded by all the checked rooms except that only one...

_**w'atashi washi na totornukonawa'**_

The blocked room that the boy began to approached signaled danger and ciriousity. His eyes melted into slits as his face showed pain. He knew that he had to get in. Some how in a voltage that shock his senses, he began throwing the fallen ceiling wood and other obejcts blocking the way. He didn't know why. It was that feeling. As if his greatest desire awaited on the other side, and the only thing blocking his way were mere objects.

**_'yowa yozuki atsuneta  
umane kayayoowo'_**

The voice was pulling at his soul and he moved as fast as he could, while picking up the obejcts, a white flash of light pinned him.

* * *

It was like as if he was flying downwards on a rollar coaster without handels, All he could do was go with the flow. As the downward motion feeling came to a hault, he was was pushed side to side and was in a feild. A feild full of flowers. He could suddenly feel the warmth of spring and running in a direction he couldn't feel like he had control over. Before he reached the destination black light suddenly swallowed him whole.

_'Otou Sann' !_

_Otou san_? Why was the voice calling out to him? He wasn't a...

* * *

But the darkness swept in again and he was back in the preasent.

Still holding the rock he was holding for, the fast split second that he'd just witness was panging in the back of his mind as he began to breath in deeply, while the sweat he'd watred out just began to double even more. The sound from the other side of the door was still there, but her voice was light and silent, as it seemed like every word was prononced at the same way. Modertone. The boy kicked the rest of the depris out of his way and pulled himself close to the door knob. His hands were shaking and he turned it slowly, what awaited him killed the insides of himself as the desperation of waiting couldn't hold any longer.

**AN: Ughh ._.; what will happen : | ?  
**


	2. Rigged Edges

**AN: **_** 3 Oh wow. **_**I am touched. : ' | .**_** The story 'division line' was merely wrote for the heck of it since I had the song stuck in my head, and plus, I would never except even a 'hit' or a 'view'**_

_**Hahah but but you people proved me wrong : ) . **_

**THOUGHHH ! though,though,though.**

_**I have a question to all of you who still continue to read this far : |,**_

_**The question is basically, when I was brainstorming, I had better views in point if I 'rotated' the positions around, meaning, -cough- Len, would be the robot inside, and Rin would be the visitor. Reason being is because I found it hard to think of dialog or the further development of the story since I always wrote in a girl's view : |. (Sorry if you guys think its a total 'BLAH') ._.**_

_**But yeah, that's the reason why now I'm calling out to you people the readers, to tell me YOUR opinion by reviewing 3. That would be ALOT of help to help me improve in the story. Ahahah and if you already forgotten what the question was, x], its : **_

'**Do you think the two main characters Rin and Len, should have their roles reverse. Thus, Ren being the robot, and Rin being the human.'**

**Anyways, depending on the switch or not, heres a short chapter to feed off the curiosity. ; D **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two – Rigged edges **

Sweat and precipitation was dripping smoothly down the young man's face. Pained, and yearning for the desire to get pass, each finger held the energy to as he turned the knob slowly. The boy could feel a small screech as every millimetre that he opened the door, small amounts of light admitted into his eyes.

"_Finally..."_

The boy full swung the door open with full power, his eyes widening with every force being centred with the knob, and the other side was revelled to him.

The singing slithered to a stop.

No one was there.

* * *

"Kaitooo hurry up!_"_

A dark blue hair man waved back to the girl, giving her a '_please give me another moment'_ smile, and turned around to the other side of the wall to dial a number. _'God damn where is that fag?' _ Kaito thought with impenitentness as the familiar ringing came back, and with the familiar ringing came the familiar answer tone. '_Sorry I'm not here right now! Leave a message.'_ His face deepened with frustration, '_Where could that __douche head Len__ could be?!' _The frustrated teen sighed as he didn't bother to try for a seventh time and he went back to the girl that was waiting for him by his black car.

* * *

The boy began breathing in deeply, thinking to himself,_ 'What? How could that be? There had to be someone in here.' _ The deep bright light that he'd seen from the door cracks were large broken windows, like the ones you'd see in ancient mansions, or ones in the 30's. With the broken mirrors, he'd move his head around like a globe, examining the tough machinery, computers, strange monitors, old rusted light bulbs, strange wires that hooked up to countless machinery, it was as if he was in some effed up crazy scientist room. The 17 year old sighed. His eyes drew back and knew there was a deep problem with him. Why was all of this commotion happening? The pulling feeling, the creepy singing.

Why?

He took a seat right in front of the door where the beams of light lit his face, it refreshed him. As he began to calm down and feel a bit at ease, his curiosity got the better of him and he began to circle around the room to take a better look at the machinery and other small details that the huge room seem to cover. His face swiched emotions quickly as he witness the huge volumes of textbooks, test tubes, maps, diagrams, everything he couldn't imagine before. As he fingered the dusty text books and wrinkled stained notes, he came upon a huge bulky computer, again, the ones you'd seen in the olden days. The blonde bent down a bit and saw that the monitor screen light was blinking_. 'What? Blinking how could that be? How can electricity still run in this house? Impossible.' _ He lifted his index finger and pers the large green blinking button, a desktop actually showed.

"Oh wow..."

He couldn't help but let the words leak out of his mouth, it worked.

As he tried to cope with the sticky dusty, turning-yellow-mouse, he found nothing much on the desktop but two files. One labelled 'C.//file drive' and another one.

'_Kokoro'_

'_Kokoro ?' _The young man suddenly had a moment to think why would someone name their file that? And as the curiosity train couldn't run even faster, the small white arrow slowly moving it's way over to the yellow file, but suddenly he tried to think.

Think hard. Some part of him thought that something absolutely crazy could happen, while the other half didn't want to think of the affects that came, or what _could _ or _wouldn't_ happen.

"Pshht..."

He said aloud to himself, he was being crazy. _'What? It's just a file. It's not like I'm steeling information, or reading top secret data.'_ His self reassurance made him laugh at himself has he continued to move the mouse over to the file that had the word '_Kokoro_' stuck in his head. '_Okay let's see what's in there.' _And he double clicked the file.

At first nothing happen, the male knew that it was a ancient computer and it would take time, but then he heard a small whisper. At first it was unclear and it made him stay still on the spot, but then it began to get clearer, and as the file began to open up, he began to notice how the voice wasn't really clear but shallow. So he was hearing voices in his head instead. And as the voice still talked, there was another one that was suddenly heard, and the boy turned around sharply around the room. He could hear in clear words,

"Otou san, will-will I live? A-Am I g-going to d-d-die?!"

The words hit him hard as he felt the electricity connection, this time it was _literally_ electrical. His chest ached, and he placed his left hand to the _spot_. It was beating violently. Just as the files began loading one by one, his head was the next target of the pain monster. It was the feeling of being hit by a bat, the hitter wouldn't flinch or stop. It wanted him down.

"Aghhh..." Moans began to come and the boy controlled both arms to squeeze his head.

He knew he was at the verge of insanity.

He couldn't take it, and fell onto the floor, pulling his knees together, ignoring the beeping monitor as more and more files began to finish loading. Spontaneously, he kicked the table that held the computer and a sheet of paper fell. His arm's shook crazily from the pain as he tried to pick up what had fallen. And his fingers tried lifting it off the floor he felt it was photo paper instead. As he pulled the photo close to damage head, he flipped it forwards.

It was her.

The girl from the many photos that he saw. The pain building inside cracked up another level. More conversations began entering his head, the same far away voices over and over again, and this time it came with more images, exactly like the one he just picked up. They were going through his head like a slide show with the conversation carrying on. _'Aghh Stop it!' _And if he wasn't ignored enough, his body quivered and shook and to his disbelief, tears began to spill. He didn't want to see any of it any more.

"_RINN !'_

His own scream came back to him, as some small part of his dominant mind knew that he didn't' intend to say that. He began punching the floor at his own despair and he didn't want to fight back anymore.

He surrendered.

Tried tears got replace by fresh ones, and the confused human stayed there at that spot, and closed his eyes. He held the picture tight in his arms and held it by the heart. Darkness suddenly over whelmed his vision, causing him to close his eyes emotionally. Reality was moving without him.

* * *

"Hey there, sorry for the holdup sweetie." Kaito kissed the turquoise hair girl on the cheek, and she giggled.

"Aww its okay, you needed to make an important phone call anyways." The turquoise hair girl returned the kiss, and her lover took hold of her hand and led her to the passenger side. When seat belting herself, the girl caught a small frown and heavy sigh from the outside, as Kaito made it to the other side of the driver's side of the car. As he got in to turn on the engine, he turned around to talk to her.

"Where do you want to go now?" Kaito made a voice to distract the real stress that was behind him, but he couldn't put up a frown for her.

"Mhmmm..." The girl sighed, and managed to take hold of her mate's hand. She wasn't oblivious as she acted or seemed, but she could read her partner's mind inside out.

"Tell me, Kaito. What's bothering you?" Her sincere voice reassured the male, and he grabbed back the hand, and merely told her what seemed well to sum it up.

"Well, you know Len right? He kind of has this thing going on where he'd like never miss a phone call on his cell? Honestly really, even if he did, he would call back immediately. And look,"

The blue hair man tapped the time that displayed in the car that read _11:35pm_

"Its Len we're talking about. You've talk to him, does he really seem like the type to still be out by 11 o'clock PM ?"

The turquoise hair girl nodded in agreement, "Plus, he doesn't have any parent's right? Well he does, but umm, don't they live in another country?..." The girl trailed off a bit and asked in a small voice, "Umm why again ?"

The male smiled his eyes wondering somewhere in the streets.

"Len was very passionate about _singing_, and his only thought was to stay in America where he could fully persuade it. So he was left behind by his parents about two years ago when he made that choice."

The girl nodded and both passengers in the car sighed.

"Now what?" Kaito mumbled his voice in denial in ever finding his friend ever again.

"Let's try his apartment, it's the only real way to make sure he really is lost or something." The enthusiastic female beside him nudged him, Kaito had to smile at that he wouldn't be doing anything without her.

"Thank you Miku, ahaha couldn't have gotten through without you." Kaito moved in slowly and placed his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Miku smiled and patted his back, "Mhmm hehee, I guess you couldn't."

* * *

**AN: Mehhh ._. yeush I know, short chapter, but I don't want to develop too much before I actually know what direction I'll be going in, so PLEASE? : D For the sake of the story, leave a review/comment telling me what do you think? Reverse change or no? Faster I get at leasat 3+ answers, the more I'll release the next chapter PLUS it being more lengthier. : ) ~ **


End file.
